This invention relates to metal working tools, designed primarily for ready attachment to a conventional drill press, but it is to be understood that it can be used for any purposes for which it is found applicable.
In the manufacture of electrical circuit boards, it is a standard practice to attach connectors, i.e., eyelets, through the board that provide the means for electrically connecting the components mounted on one or both sides of the board.
Apparatus for attaching the eyelets to the circuit boards is available, in the form of arbor presses, but such machines are of special design, large, and relatively costly, and being a special purpose tool, can be used only for this specific purpose.
Accordingly, such machines are not suitable or practical for use at advanced military bases, on board naval repair ships, or at simple repair facilities not having an extensive use for such machines.